


Chris and Lance as Mythbusters

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's nerves are tested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris and Lance as Mythbusters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



"So Chris?"

"Yes Lance?"

"What's on tap for today?"

"Well here's the deal. Today we're testing the myth that one- only one- unexpected firework can scare the piss out of Justin. So, we've got our test subject, Justin, waiting unexpecting backstage. We've got fireworks set up all around the stage. Technically, they aren't supposed to be tested until after soundcheck. We're gonna see what kind of reaction Justin has when we set off one early."

"Are you sure about this Chris?"

"Shh, here comes our subject now."

Chris ran off the stage, Lance trotting behind him. Justin walked on stage, donning his headset mike. He started to run through some warm-ups when Chris cued the pyrotechnicians to set off a firework on the side of the stage.

PAH-ZING!

Justin shot two feet into the air. "Holy shit! Fuck! What the hell?!"

Chris and Lance, far off stage, laughed, and exchanged a high five. "Now that's the type of reaction we like to see!"

Lance grinned at Chris. "Well, if it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing, right Chris?"

"Right Lance. Fire in the hole!"

An entire row of pyrotechnics were set off on the stage, with a series of BOOM!s and WHIZ!es. Justin once again shot a few feet straight into the air, spasming as he did. "ALRIGHT, I'm gonna kill the motherfuckers who just did that!! CHRIS!"

"Uh oh. Run Lance!"

JC rolled his eyes as Chris and Lance ran by. "You guys are insane."


End file.
